


Two Black Eyes

by warriorprincessclarke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, doctor!clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4289610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorprincessclarke/pseuds/warriorprincessclarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke ends up treating Murphy who got into a fight with multiple injuries. It is just a normal treatment until Murphy gets a little more confident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Black Eyes

   "So you have  _two_ black eyes  _and_ a sprained ankle?" Clarke asked her patient, who was alternating an ice pack between each of his swollen eyes. 

   "I thought doctors weren't supposed to be judgey," the twenty something year old guy grumbled sarcastically. She carefully turned his ankle over and inspected it, causing him to yelp and nearly kick her in the face.

   Ignoring his noises of pain she defended herself, "Not judgey, just curious." Her favorite part about being a doctor, other than helping people of course, was learning what could cause some of the weird injuries, especially in college age boys. 

   "If you must know, I got into a fight." The patient said bluntly. His tone suggested that he was proud of this fact, typical of the guys his age that Clarke saw regularly.

   This guy gave off mixed signals sounding confident in his fighting ability paired with his multiple injuries. Clarke had only been a licensed doctor for 2 years and she already had enough stories to last a lifetime and this was just adding another to the list. She glanced down at his foot and back up at his facial wounds, "So," she hesitated, "did you win?"

   She thought she could see a gleam in his almost swollen shut eye, "As a matter of fact I did." This guy was so smug and arrogant but Clarke couldn't help but smile at his banter.

   "God, I can't wait to see the other guy." She mumbled as she rolled a bandage around his ankle.

   "Well he's probably fine by now, less permanent damage." The guy said vaguely. 

   She finished bandaging his ankle and sat back on her knees. She paused for a moment before saying, "Okay, how the hell did you end up like this and win while he is probably fine?"

   "Well you see, I fight dirty. I kicked him in the nuts once or twice and he went down like a rock. Not before I got these shiners though." He pointed to both of his eyes and raised his eyebrows quickly.

   Clarke rose from her seated position and gently moved his hair out of the way of his eyes, "Okay rule number one, don't do that with your eyebrows or you'll be in more pain than is entirely necessary. No matter how cool it looks, you can sacrifice it for the sake of your eyes." 

   "So you think I look cool when I do that?" The guy asked almost seductively.

   "What I meant was- I mean-" Clarke sputtered. She couldn't believe she was rendered speechless by a guy with two black eyes.

   "You should see me without a purple face, you'd fall for me in no time. You see, I would normally wink right now but I don't think that that is physically possible." He had this way of speaking where even comments that are meant to be funny come out deadpan.

   "I guess that means that you are going to just have to work extra hard then." Clarke tried to keep up with his levels of sarcasm.

   The guy leaned forward in his chair so his elbows casually rested on his knees, "I guess I will." His voice was deeper now, tugging at her heartstrings. Neither of them spoke for a moment, they held eye contact until Clarke had to look away, her nerves got to her. 

   Clarke leaned over to the counter and picked up her clipboard. The name on the top of the paper work said John Murphy. "Okay John, you're going to have to ice both eyes for 20 minutes a day for the next week and whenever you can for the ankle until your next appointment. You're going to need to use crutches for at least the next few weeks."

   "A small price to pay for my masculinity." He seemed content with his predicament.

   "Well if that's all then I will get you your crutches and you should be able to walk out of here, or hobble out of here." Clarke joked.

    John got a mischevious look in his swollen eyes, "But doc, can't you wheel me out to my car in a wheel chair? I mean I don't even know how to use my crutches yet." His voice was even more mischevious than his face.

   "Getting from here to the parking lot will be great practice." She refused to indulge him.

   "What happened to 'the customer's always right?'" He tried to sound innocent but failed.

   Clarke paused, then sighed and walked out of the room. She retrieved a wheel chair along with his crutches and pushed them into the room. "Fine. But you have to carry the crutches."

   John smiled and rubbed his hands together, "I knew I could charm you into a free ride." Clarke's face grew hot as her mind went to a dark place, she was glad that his back was to her so he couldn't see her rosy cheeks.

   She pushed him out of the room and into the hallway. He put his hand on the back of his head and said, "Now this is the life."

   "You're having too much fun for being in a hospital." 

   "You've gotta learn to take fun where you can, which is something you should learn to do," he turned around and glanced at her name tag, "doctor Griffin."

   "Clarke."

   "Clarke," he repeated, "Nice name. And by the way, you can call my Murphy, all my friends do."

   "So we're friends now?" They rounded the corner to the door to the parking lot. The wheelchair bumped over the bottom of the door frame.

   "Hopefully more than that," His mumble was barely audible over the wind outside.

   Clarke knew what she heard but she pretended she didn't and asked, "What did you say?"

   "Oh nothing." Murphy dismissed with a flick of his hand. "My car is that red one in the corner." He pointed to a beatup little car that didn't look like it should be running at all.

   They reached the driver's side and Clarke let Murphy put his arm around her shoulders so he could get up. He propped himself against the side of the car with his crutches propped next to him. Before Clarke could escape his arm he turned her around so she was facing him, both of his arms around her waist. "So," he said, "thanks for wheeling me out here."

   "No problem, it's not like I have actual work to attend to." She said sarcastically.

   "You could have said no."

   "Where is the fun in that?" She raised one eyebrow at him and smirked.

   "Oh come on, now you're just bragging." He complained.

   "Maybe just a little." She put her fingers close together and squinted her eyes.

   "Look at you, doctor Griffin, you're loosening up." He reached a hand out and brushed her messy hair out of her face. She knew he was making a move on her but she let it happen. He leaned in towards her but stopped just as their noses touched. Clarke sucked in a small breath while Murphy's lips were just centimeters from hers. "You know what," she could feel his breath on her lips, "I like to impress a lady before I kiss her and this," he moved away and gestured to his face, "is just not cutting it."

   "And how are you going to impress me?" Clarke asked, slightly annoyed that she didn't get a kiss.

   "First we've gotta wait 'til this mess is gone. Then I'll call you and we can arrange a proper date."

   "I didn't take you for the proper date kind of guy."

   He shrugged smugly, "What can I say? I'm unpredictable."


End file.
